The background description provided, herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiment of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Mobile drilling rigs and workover rigs are elevated structures which effect drilling, remediation and/or other downhole operations in a well bore of a subterranean hydrocarbon well. Drilling and workover rigs typically include an elevated rig platform which is placed over the well bore and a derrick which extends from the rig platform. The derrick may support the assembly and use of a tubing string and tools that extend into the well bore to effect the downhole operations.
Personnel typically stand on the rig platform to direct assembly and use of the tubing string and manipulation of the tools in the downhole operations. As these operations are frequently labor-intensive, it is often necessary for the personnel to take frequent breaks in mobile off-platform air-conditioned trailers to avoid overheating, particularly during hot weather. This requirement may interrupt operations, resulting in profit loss as well as increased costs incurred in transporting the trailers among multiple well sites to periodically cool the personnel.
Accordingly, an elevated platform cooling assembly and method which are suitable for cooling personnel and/or equipment on an elevated platform such as a mobile drilling or workover rig platform may be desirable for some applications.